godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaihei
'Kaihei '(海兵 Kaihei) is a fan-made daikaiju created by SpodermanAlwaysCan that has not yet appeared in any form of media. After the alleged sightings of Gorosaurus, Kaihei was sent to avenge him from "hell", as the world had called it. Kaihei had lasted throughout the majority of the Showa era. Name The name "Kaihei" is an English translation of 海兵, the Japanese word for "Devil's Dog". Roar Kaihei's roar, while not yet being recorded, will remain the same throughout his appearance. It's mainly based around the loud screeches of a Pterodactyl, but can vary depending on the situation. If feeling threatened, Kaihei will release a howl similar to that of a dog, but much louder and slightly longer than the average howl. Personality Kaihei, unlike most of the monsters, had little personality. He was sent to avenge his allies and kill King Kong, Rodan, and any of their allies, and was built with the sole purpose of doing so. Kaihei has rational ideas, understanding the outcomes of every fight and attack. While being intelligent, he lacks in strength. But, Kaihei understands that, and puts effort into using his speed to make up for the flaw. His soul, while being sinister and mischievous, has a small room for emotions. He failed to kill King Kong because of his understanding of his actions, and what the world might become without his victim. Origins In the original concepts for the character, Kaihei was based to have been created from the mutations performed by the Human Health Corporation in attempts to cure Rabes in many wild animals. He soon had been adopted by the United States Military and given high amounts of steroids in order to be used in future wars. Due to his mutated properties, his body reacted to the large amounts of steroids, multiplying their effect more than thousands of times stronger than usual. This caused him to become large and strong enough to challenge other Kaijus in the area. This idea was quickly scrapped though. The official origin is much less complicated and overdone. Kaihei, developed from the ashes below the surface of the Earth, eventually rose up to the surface. While being anonymous to the rest of the world, he began gaining a friendship with Gorosaurus. They had struggled to strive against the ranks of the other Kaijus, and had encountered Rodan while they had slept. Gorosaurus, protective of his newfound friend, attacked the invading Rodan. Rodan had won, and killed Gorosaurus while Kaihei slept. Kaihei had hunted Rodan and his allies until his eventual demise. He was never an enemy of King Kong, nor sent from "hell", as the rest of the unknowing world thought. In fact, they barely knew of his existence. Abilities Durability Kaihei has a decent sum of durability towards artillery and/or ranged weapons. He can withstand multiple missiles before being wounded. Energy Absorption While not close to Godzilla's extent, Kaihei can use Solar Energy to regain stamina and slowly regenerate his health. Intelligence As a natural ability, he is quite rational and intelligent. Weaknesses Overwhelming Firepower If overwhelmed with large amounts of blasts and artillery, he can be weakened quite harshly if continued for an extended period of time. Fire Kaihei is extremely weak against fire in every aspect. While being strong enough to stand a few blasts, he is not meant to stand against too many fire-based attacks. Death Kaihei's death was at the hands of Godzilla in a minor battle between the land that he had lived. After wounding Godzilla with his powerful claws, he had been caught off guard, being picked up, and thrown up in the air by Godzilla. He was then obliterated from Godzilla's Atomic Blast, ending Kaihei's reign.